creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hub:Imitheos/Locations/Ica
Ica is one of the many larger settlements that have not been turned into city-states. It is led by the Church of Polyseusess and has a population of nearly thirty-thousand (by 2155) living on the side of the Atamaca Cliffs. History Before Spindown Ica was a town in the Ica Region, of Peru, of which it was the capital the area had been claimed by many different cultures including the Inca Empire. An official founding in 1563 was done by the Spanish conquistador Gerónimo Luis de Cabrera. In the years between 1810 and 1824 Peru gained an independence from the Spanish empire after which there were many disputes as to territory which finally ended and led to a period of stabilising the government, economy and social orders which ever changed until 1979 where upon democracy was restored. Many elections and change of government head have happened since but in 2007 another disaster happened when 80% of the buildings in Ica were destroyed as part of an earthquake event. After a rebuilding Ica started to become one of the leading exports in historical artifacts of the Incan and Spanish Empires. This economic boost during the 2030's gave rise to the helping of agriculture with which the city started to become more self-sustainable on exporting crops and artifacts. During the 2050's there was a high rise in the land around Ica which was being used for farming, especially with the advent of Farming Towers which helped gain more area for farming while only taking up small ground space. With a boom of agriculture Ica soon became an important city in the world for getting food produce and was soon built up in architeture similar to densely populated regions such as London, even though the population was only 300,000 in the whole city by 2062. In 2067 Ican millionaire entrepreneur Jose Hales funded the robotics company PADRR to create a slew of farming robots which took over the jobs in farming towers to become more efficient. The farming-towers, owned by the government of Peru, were now creating enough food to fully support Peru and several other countries which now relied on them for food produce. Transport around Ica became largely dependent on large cargo trucks and in lieu of another earthquake in 2071 some of the supply lines were cut off due to bridge collapses meaning that a famine was caused in several countries and Peru lost out in much economic gain during this time. The other countries were given aid by other countries and no longer relied on Peru, now economically unstable. By 2085 Peru's economic situation was very bad with a heavily defined gap in the class of workers and the new gentry and an engineer's sabotage caused the PADRR robots in farming-towers to fail and a civil war began with the two main sides being the "West" and "East", the "People's Republic of Peru" and the "Peruvian Oligarch" respectively. The civil war continued for 20 years with Ica being mainly on the side of the PRP but later switching to the PO. During the civil war's final 3 years (2103-05) was when the global disaster of Spindown struck. Under the control of the Peruvian Oligarch at the time Ica was evacuated to the west towards the new Atamacan Cliffs, whereas the People's Republic of Peru was left to die off in the high altitude as the economic needs were unmatched and many of the citizens deserted the republic for survival in the disaster or died off in the now arid and thin-air environment. Old Ica was now a ruined graveyard of many dead bodies from the war, however in the evacuation to the Atamacan Cliffs the New Ica was founded. Under the support of the Peruvian Oligarch the rebuilt city of Ica was a cliff-side settlement which, as the years went on, slowly moved onto the side of the cliff itself and then proceeded to move down the cliff for more expansive conditions. By 2125 Ica was then fully built on the side of a cliff, with the remnants of flat ground structure being nearly forgotten, however trade was still made by settlements that were made on the new ground below where the Peru-Chile Trench once laid. In the next few years opposition came up as the Republic resurfaced on the cliffside territory. However, due to the now disastrous consequences of the architecture (rubble from higher buildings would drop to lower ones if destroyed) the Oligarch allowed diplomats to converse which concluded in half of Ica being run by one government, and the other side by the other government. The Free-Movement Act of 2132 allowed citizens to move freely between the sides of the city and peace was being restored. As the sides began to merge into one government again a new system of belief was taking over; the Church of Polyseusess. This new Church gave hopes to many of the citizens of Ica, even if they didn't fully believe in the religion. By 2136 the Church had already made it into mainstream belief of the area and was in debates for running the city with a large amount of citizens having brought the idea to light in elections. In 2148 the demands of the public were finally let in and the Church was brought into power over Ica. The Church of Polyseusess saw fit to make society based upon the rules and morals of their religion, which was generally accepted by the public. With new innovations for supply gathering, such as the Cliff-Irrigation systems Ica was once again becoming a sustainable city. However it still relied heavily on trade for global information and supplies. As of 2154 the city of Ica gained an awareness of many other cities geographically (being mainly self-contained within the region of Atamaca) around the world. Ica was now becoming a source of inspiration for other settlements and talks are now in the way for merging with other locations such as Hervdan Town so that Ica may be a city-state. As of 2157 Ica is on neutral grounds to the Powered-Equality Movement because of the limited contact with powered people that citizens of Ica have had. Governance Geography Transport Culture Category:Imitheos Category:Articles by Mr.Robbo Category:Articles by Avetzan1 Category:Locations Category:Imitheos Locations